prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
This is a list of various things that will take place in 2015. Significant events January *12 - Randy Savage is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *25 - Justin Gabriel quits World Wrestling Entertainment. *26 - Arnold Schwarzenegger is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February *9 - Rikishi is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *23 - The Bushwhackers is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March *2 - Alundra Blayze is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *9 - Larry Zbyszko is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *16 - Tatsumi Fujinami is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Thursday Night SmackDown. *23 - Kevin Nash is inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. *30 - Sheamus turns heel on Monday Night Raw. April *3 - AJ Lee retires from WWE. *3 - CJ Parker is released from WWE. *13 - Naomi turns heel on Monday Night Raw. Births Deaths January *7 - Tim Arson (38) *27 - Larry Winters (58) February *9 - Drew McDonald (60) March *21 - Perro Aguayo, Jr. (35) April *6 - Steve Rickard (85) *27 - Verne Gagne (89) Debuts and Returns January *11 - Brass Ring Club *11 - Natalya & Paige Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*25 - Royal Rumble 2015 February :*11 - Takeover IV :*22 - Fast Lane 2015 March :*29 - WrestleMania XXXI April :*26 - Extreme Rules 2015 May :*17 - Payback 2015 June :*14 - Money in the Bank 2015 July :*19 - Battleground 2015 August :*23 - SummerSlam 2015 September :*20 - Night of Champions 2015 October :*25 - Hell in a Cell 2015 November :*22 - Survivor Series 2015 December :*13 - TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2015 Retirements *April 3 - AJ Lee Title changes January *5 - Bad News Barrett defeated Dolph Ziggler © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on Monday Night Raw *8 - Low Ki defeated Austin Aries © to win the TNA X-Division Championship on iMPACT Wrestling *30 - The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) defeated The Revolution (Abyss & James Storm) © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship on iMPACT Wrestling *31 - Rockstar Spud defeated Low Ki © to win the TNA X-Division Championship on iMPACT Wrestling *31 - Kurt Angle defeated Lashley © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship February *11 - Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte ©, Bayley & Becky Lynch in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the NXT Women's Championship at NXT Takeover IV *11 - Kevin Owens defeated Sami Zayn © to win the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover IV *22 - Tyson Kidd & Cesaro defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship March *14 - The Hardys defeated Bram & Ethan Carter III & Austin Aries & Bobby Roode & The Beatdown Clan in a Title Tournament Final Ultimate X Match to win the vacant title. *25 - Big Jon defeats Adam Wylde © to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. *29 - Daniel Bryan defeated Bad News Barrett ©, Dean Ambrose, R-Truth, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler and Stardust in a ladder match to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XXXI. *29 - John Cena defeated Rusev © to win the WWE United States Championship at WrestleMania XXXI. *29 - Seth Rollins defeated Brock Lesnar © & Roman Reigns in a triple threat match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXXI. April *26 - The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Brass Ring Club (Tyson Kidd & Cesaro) © (w/ Natalya) to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules. *29 - Eddie Diamond defeated Mohammad Ali Vaez © to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship *29 - Togi Makabe defeated Tomohiro Ishii © to win the NEVER Openweight Championship May *3 - The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) defeated Roppongi Vice (Beretta & Rocky Romero) © and reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) in a Three Way Match to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship *3 - Hirooki Goto defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship See also Category:Wrestling Years